


He Was A Video Star

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	He Was A Video Star

Dean has this favorite porn star, he only does POV vids, so Dean has never seen his face, and yet there is something do familiar about him. Dean loves to watch the vids where the dude is slowly stroking himself, teasing himself, making it good before he picks up speed and makes himself cum, a hand around his cock and long fingers up his ass. Dean sometimes pictures himself with the man, touching him, making him moan. He envisions himself sliding into that tight, gorgeous ass, fucking mystery man hard, make him cum with Dean's cock buried inside of him. It wasn't until a month or so after Jessica's death that Dean realized why mystery guy seemed familiar to him. It was Sammy. So Dean did what any sane guy would do, he set out to seduce Sam Winchester.  
\--  
Sam wasn't sure how Dean had found out the truth, how Dean had found out that he had done porn to pay his way through college. Not even Jess knew, and he was still filming it up until a week before her death. But somehow Dean knew. That was the only explanation for the way Dean was acting lately, all the little porn related comments Dean kept tossing into their conversations. Sam was beginning to get angry about it, it was true that he had done certain things to support himself, but the way Dean kept rubbing it in hurt. Sam was so angry he was thinking of leaving Dean, and going somewhere he didn't have to see that smug, annoying, sexy as all hell face every single day. He had finally decided enough was enough, and had begun to pack his bags. Dean had walked in, and the look on his face as he saw Sam packing was heartbreaking. It hurt to be hurting Dean this way, but it was the only choice Sam had that would allow him any measure of sanity. He didn't say a word, but soon he found out he didn't need to as he found himself flat on his back on the bed, Dean straddling his hips, his brother pinning his hands over his head as Dean whispered into his ear that he belonged to Dean and wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Sam tried bucking Dean off of him, the move only caused their cocks to move against each other, dragging a moan from Sam's lips. Dean began to suck at Sam's pulse point, telling him how much he wanted him, that he knew about the videos, that he knew Sam never had a partner in his videos because he knew deep down that the only man he would ever sleep with was Dean. Sam tried to tell him that wasn't true, even though deep down he knew that was his reason. Soon Sam gave in, telling Dean that yes he did belong to him. Dean grinned at him, bringing their lips together for the very first time. It was everything and more than Sam had ever dreamed it would be.


End file.
